


Don't Assume you know me

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Series: Cunning Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Harry Ignotus Potter, first born to James and Lily Potter, death eater, aged 19.Aaron James Potter, second son, Bookworm, Killer of the dark lord, aged 17,Ricky Fleamont Potter, third son, stereotypical Gryffindor, helped to defeat the Dark Lord, age 16.Tommy Cadmus Potter, youngest son, survivor of the battle of Hogwarts, aged 15.4 sons, one from each house.One went bad.Now he's been caught, three months after the battle of Hogwarts.It's time for his trial.Only there's more to him than meets the eye.





	1. The trial begins

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to J.K.Rowling

"What...?" 

Lily Potter, wife to James potter, mother of four sons, was as white as a sheet. Her husband wasn't much better. 

"They've found him" 

Sirius Black repeated, family friend and auror, looking sad. 

"W-where? What happened?" 

Aaron Potter asked quietly, sat with his siblings on the sofa of the small home. 

"He was found wandering the streets in broad daylight, bottle of fire whiskey in one hand, he looked like crap" 

Newly named Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt replied, face not giving away his feelings in the matter. 

"He's being detained in a holding cell, someone asked to give him a trial, most thought he should be sent straight to Azkaban but Madam Bones agreed."

He continued. The five Potters shared looks. James and Lily seemed torn between sadness and somewhat confused. Aaron, his red hair long, tied in a bun and brown eyes wide, his face showed resentment yet thoughtfulness. Ricky, also red headed, blue eyes fiery, looked angry. And Tommy, black hair and hazel eyes, the quietest, looked sad, yet understanding. He had always been the closest to his eldest brother. 

"Who asked for the trial?" 

Ricky snapped, fists clenched, teeth gritted. 

"Charlie Weasley" 

Ricky went instantly slack jawed, along with his elder brother and parents. Tommy nodded, thoughtfully. 

"It takes place tomorrow, yourselves, the Weasley's and close friends have been invited to listen" 

Kingsley then left leaving the six in silence. 

"Let's hear him out. Remus would want that" 

Sirius spoke quietly, eyes filling with tears as he thought of his lost lover. Remus had been caught and taken hostage. They had yet to find him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat silently next to the Weasley's, catching sight of known friends of their eldest son watching. 

Cho Chang was to prosecute him. Theodore Nott was to defend him. 

He walked in slowly, surrounded by aurors, the dull mutters subsided. 

His black hair was long, shaggy and matted, hiding his face, his body was hunched, and clothes dirty. 

He was half pushed into the seat and chains wrapped around his hands automatically. 

He finally looked up. 

Lily and multiple others couldn't help but gasp. His face was scarred, horrifically so, as though he was mulled by a werewolf. His eyes were full of pain and suffering, and one eyes was shut, as though he was afraid to open it. 

"We are here today to witness the trial of Hadrian Ignotus Potter." 

He didn't even flinch as someone yelled out "MURDERER." 

Cho Chang took the stand, eyes burning in resentment. 

"Are you-" 

she was cut off before she could finish her first sentence. 

"Use The strongest vertisirum you've got" 

His voice was soft, croaky, but soft, full of emotion. 

"We only have a little left Mr Potter" 

Cho replied frostily but the aurors administered it anyway. 

"Are you Hadrian Ignotus Potter?" 

She started again. 

"Yes" 

"How old are you?" 

"19" 

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Y-Yes" 

It was working. Cho moved on quickly. 

"Did you take part in the Battle of Hogwarts?" 

"No" 

She paused in surprise and disbelief but pushed on. 

"How many people have you killed or injured?" 

"Killed 6. Injured 3" 

Lily let out a moan. James and Ricky growled low, Aaron sucked in a breath, Tommy but his lip. 

"Who were they?"

"I injured Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin and Marcus Flint. I killed Fenrir Greyback, Alastor Moody, Ted Tonks, Turlisa Nott and three muggles, Bernard Cartwright, Vernon Dursley and Elijah Polkiess" 

The resentment for him only built in Cho Chang as she thought of her ex boyfriend. 

Sirius let out a chocked gasp hearing his lovers name. Also the name of Harry's godfather. 

Theodore Nott stood off to the right, he had never been a death eater, but still he looked almost pleased hearing his mother name. 

Lilys jaw dropped hearing her brother in laws name. Yet she couldn't bring herself to feel anything, she always held resentment for that man. 

"Why did you become a death eater?" 

"I would never tell You why" 

The truth serum had worn off, his face turning impassive and his eyes becoming unglazed. 

"What about me?" A voice called behind them. Theodore Nott stepped out and up to that stand. 

"Theo..." 

His mask had started to crack. Amelia Bones got an idea. But she decided to wait till the end. 

"Hey Harry. You gonna talk to me? We both know becoming a death eater was never your lives ambition" 

Harry but his lip, eyes filling with pain once more. 

"I never wanted this Theo. You have to believe me this is the thing I wanted to avoid but how could I? I didn't want to be a Death Eater, he knew that when I took up his offer, but it was the only way!" 

He seemed to have forgotten anyone else was in the room. 

"What did the Dark Lord offer you?" 

"It wasn't to Voldermort"

Most flinched, Aaron's jaw dropped, his followers never say his name. 

"It was Salazar Slytherin"

James fainted. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming round he was on the sofa at home. He rubbed his eyes with a sigh. 

"They're continuing the trial after lunch" 

He jumped in surprise not realising others were in the room, Tommy was sat curled up with a book whilst Lily made lunch, she was talking quietly with Molly Weasley. Aaron and Ron were playing chess, badly. Too preoccupied in thoughts. The twins sat silently with Bill and Charlie, the dragon tamers eyes were suspiciously red. Percy sat with Ginny, Neville and Hermione, all reading up in Salazar Slytherin. Luna Lovegood sat solemnly with Cedric Diggory, also a family friend. 

"Cedric, what did he mean by he injured you?" Tommy asked suddenly as they were eating. Everyone went silent. "It was the triwizard tournament. When I landed in the graveyard with Aaron, I was pulled behind a headstone. Harry was there. He knocked me unconscious and made it look like I had been hit. He left me a note"

Cedric looked uncomfortable.

"Why did you tell us before?!" 

Molly exclaimed in surprise, he ducked his head. 

"The letter said he was sorry, he told me to get checked for potions, that's why I broke up with Cho. We were always good friends so I believed him. I still do"

Everyone blinked in surprise. 

"How can you believe that murderer!" Ricky yelled leaping up and storming out. James followed quickly, calling for his third son. 

"We'd better get back to the ministry" Arthur mumbled awkwardly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cedric told his story to Madam Bones in private. 

She made notes then sent him away calling in Cho and Theo. 

"I've had an idea. And with knew evidence in light I think we should do it. Let's bring in his friends, death eaters and witnesses to the stand" 

they nodded in agreement. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you Lucius Malfoy?" 

"Yes" 

Harry sat off to the side on a bench, hands still chained. On the other side of the court sat a row of people. Lucius Malfoy was first, followed by his son Draco, the Lestrange brothers, Dolohov, Dudley Dursley, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Oliver Wood, Griphook the Goblin and Arabella Figg. 

"Were you a Death Eater?"

"yes" 

"What do you Know of Hadrian Potter?"

"He joined the ranks at 16. One of the youngest. He didn't show any emotion, we couldn't tell wether he was genuine. His Occlumency skills kept everyone, even the Dark Lord out. The Dark Lord pulled him up through the ranks, he became our number one Duellist, even better that Bella. He was also a master at Ancient Runes, The Dark Lord was very please. We looked over his past and found he was a Slytherin, with very high grades and had been a prefect. He was perfect. However, he refused to participate on raids, until The Dark Lord forced him to go on a raid to a muggle town. He killed one person. Ted Tonks. The man recognised him, tried pleading with him, it seemed to trigger something. In retaliation Potter killed him."

The boy in question had his eyes squeezed shut, trying to block them out, hands curled together, knuckles white. 

"Are you Draco Malfoy?"

"yes" 

"Aged 17?" 

"Yes" 

"What do you know of Hadrian Potter?" 

"He was Slytherin Prefect, the King of Slytherin, charismatic, sneaky, ambitious, charming, fun, our best Chaser, had the best grades and was favoured by Snape. Then when he turned 15, things changed, he shut himself away. In front of everyone else he was the same, in Slytherin territory he was ice, blocking everyone out. Well, nearly everyone" 

"what do you mean, nearly everyone?" 

"Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Marcus Flint and Severus were the only ones able to get through to him." 

His parents frowned, how had they not know this? They could have saved him. 

"Rodolphus Lestrange?" 

"Yes"

"Death Eater?"

"Not by choice" 

Silence reigned down. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Our father was a cruel man. He traded us to The black's through a marriage contract to Bellatrix"

Jaws dropped. 

"There was once a time I might have loved her, but she was too far gone, her own mother pushed her over the edge. Both The Blacks and our father forced us into the Dark Lords service. But we could never follow a man who...." 

Rodolphus trailed off, ducking his head in sadness. 

Rabastan finished for him. 

"He killed our little sister. When we were 15. She was 12. He murdered her, and our father did nothing, always to drunk to care" 

He spat, eyes flashing. 

"Everything was Bella. We've only ever killed two people. Our father. And Our uncle. Two of the worst people. Harry came to us, six months after joining. He offered us a way out, just like with Dolohov. We accepted. We were spy's from that moment on and Bella couldn't keep us submissive any longer. We went into hiding, under the fidelius charm. We didn't take part in the war. We were neutral." 

Both brothers turned their heads towards the younger lad and nodded in respect. He nodded back. 

"Antonin Dolohov?" 

"Yes" 

"Death Eater?" 

"Forced" 

Once again gasps were produced. 

"The Dark Lord threatened my mothers life until I complied, he killed her anyway. Harry, Just like With Rodo and Rab, gave me a home. He was the secret keeper." 

Tommy sat up fast, eyes wide, a knowing look on his face as Daphne Greengrass was questioned. 

"Daphne Greengrass?"

"Yes" 

"Aged 19?" 

"Yes" 

"What was your relationship with Mr Potter?"

"One of my best friends. We trusted each other. He was like my brother in all but blood." 

"Are you still friends?" 

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here" 

Everyone paused. Madam Bones raised an eyebrow but continued questioning. 

"You were there when Marcus Flint died weren't you?" 

"Yes" 

"Can you tell us what happened?" 

"I can show you" 

_March 1996 - aged 17._

_The street was dark. The sky cloudy, most muggles were asleep. One family though, a wizarding family, were awake._

_With cracks Death Eaters apparated in._

_Ted and Andromeda Tinks sprinted outside wands out, determined. The Fight began._

_Daphne burst into the area, wand out, she lived near by. Ted and Harry were duelling._

_"Harry this isn't right! Come back to the light, we can forgive you!"_

_Harry's eyes flashed, but not in anger, in sadness._

_"What would you know Ted! You know nothing about me! Do you know what it's like!? To do this! I don't want this anymore that you! But I've got to do this Tonks, I'm sorry"_

_He was now stood, not unlike Draco on the tower, with his wand out, hand shaking, eyes suspiciously bright._

_"Well done Potter, cornered your first kill" Bellatrix cackled in his ear, he tended violently. "Such a pity I know you won't kill him willingly" she sneered then placed her wand to his head and muttured a spell, Not Imperio, an unknown one. His eyes glazed over like the unforgivable, and he stopped shaking, raising his wand he uttered the Killing curse._

_Later that night, Daphne, Blaise and Marcus held him, as he shook, and sobbed._

Harry had his head bowed. Daphne was watching him sadly. 

Lily Looked close to tears. 

"Are you Blaise Zabini?"

"Yes"

"Aged 19?" 

"What is your relationship with Mr Potter?"

"One of my best friends" 

"Can you tell us what you know?" 

"I know he talked to Salazar Slytherin, I know Slytherin wasn't evil. I know he became a death eater because Slytherin Asked him to do a job, I know he finished the job then disappeared off the radar. Only one person knew where he was." 

"And who was that?" 

"Marcus Flint" 

Harry's head snapped up, then he moved, body jerking. 

The Aurors stepped forwards. 

"Looking for me?"

From in the crowd a deep voice interrupted the mutters. The 21 year old stood, looking handsome and not troll like. Gasps echoed. Oliver wood stood up, eyes on the man, Marcus jumped down, landing next to Oliver, hand reaching up and cupping the mans cheek, kissing him. Silence. 

They parted with a smile. Then Marcus turned, dodging the Aurors and dropping on one knee in front of Harry. "It's okay. It's gonna be okay" The younger lad nodded soundlessly. 

"Are you Marcus Flint?"

"Yes" 

"Are you 21?"

"Yes"

"Are you a Death Eater?" 

"No" 

Murmurs from the crowd. 

"What makes you think Harry Potter is innocent?" 

"Harry killed Ted and Moody by force. Nott he killed by a start spell when protecting himself and the muggles deserves it, they were abusers and rapists" 

Marcus spat in venom, Lily gasped, but she wasnt surprised Vernon was always cruel. 

"What about Greyback?"

"Greyback found us outside our safe house. At the same time Remus Lupin did. How do you think Harry got those scars? Greyback went after Lupin. He's Safe, in our safe house with a couple of others" 

Siriys stood, eyes wide "Where is he!!!" He yelled, panicking.

"Padfoot he's safe" Harry said quietly, eyes on the floor. 

Sirius froze. The first time in years Harry called him that. 

"I think we've got enough evidence. Any who want to speak to us come to my office. We shall give you the verdict tomorrow"

"However with recent information coming out, the Lestrange Brothers and Dolohov are free to go" 

With that Amelia Bones stood with the the jury following. Harry was grabbed by the aurors and taken out. 

His friends watched him go helplessly. 

"We can bring Remus to you" 

Rabastan spoke quietly towards the Potter family. 

"Please do so" Lily replied sadly. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reunion between the two lovers was one that caused smiles, as Sirius raced towards the werewolf and, quite like a child, jumped into his arms. 

Aaron, Ricky, Lily and James had restless nights sleep. With the new information they found themselves believing he was innocent.

Tommy slept peacefully, knowing, always knowing his brother was innocent. 

Charlie Weasley was awake, stood in front of the cell door. Green eyes staring into his own blue. 

"I knew you were innocent" 

Charlie whispered, reaching in and squeezing Harry's hand. 

"I love you Wolf boy" 

He whispered, blue eyes watching concerned and full of love. 

"I love you too Dragon Man" 

The sweetest of smiles was shared between to two.

 

 


	2. What's life without a few surprises?

"We have come to a verdict"

The murmurs that crossed the hall fell silent, I shut my eyes, trying to block out the never ending cycle of screams.

"Hadrian Ignotus Potter, first born and Potter Heir. It has been declared that you are innocent of all charges. However, if we let you go you must see a mind healer at least once a week and complete your N.E.WTs, which you have yet do correct?"

Opening my eyes I let out a quiet breath, eyes meeting Madam Bones. I nodded slowly, not trusting myself to speak. The chains clasped too tight around my wrists broke, falling to the floor witch a clatter, I rose to my feet, it felt as though a great burden was lifted from my shoulders, yet I did not know what to do.

"Thank You" I murmured, voice still hoarse, turning to Theo with gratitude and respect. Blaise stood by his side, hands interlocked, smiling at me. Daph however was the first to move, walking forwards imposingly before pulling me into a hug. I flinched unconsciously but accepted it, feeling the love of friends. I closed my eyes before I lost control and took a step back, holding the tears that I wouldn't let them see. Before I could say a word however, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around me, familiar and soothing.

"Welcome back" Marcus whispered in my ear, simply holding me in comfort for a moment before pulling back into his own lovers embrace. 

I swallowed hard, watching my family walk forwards, Sirius clinging to Remus like a lifeline. I winced. But Remus smiled at me, he knew what I had gone through to protect them, I had scars both physical and mental to prove that. Taking a deep breath I met Tommy's eyes, the shinning hope that never left, the smile of triumph sneaking across his face, Tommy always understood me better than my parents, he always believed I was innocent even when I wasn't.

Tommy had no hesitance, unlike the others, he darted forwards and crashed into me, I only just kept my balance. 

"I knew you were innocent" He mumbled into my chest. I immediately circled my arms around him, burying my head in his hair as he hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear. We knew without saying what I meant; Sorry that I left him behind, sorry I left him in the dark, sorry If he had to suffer for my mistakes, sorry for being a bad brother.

"I forgave you the moment you walked in" He mumbled into my neck before pulling back. I lifted my head to meet my other siblings. Aaron looked torn, between hesitance and following his little brothers lead, so this time I took charge, stepping forwards and pulling him into a hug. He was still a least four inches smaller than me. We broke quickly, never the huggers were my family, well except Tommy. And Mum. This time Ricky made towards me, I could see the anger in his eyes, and the hurt. 

"Hey little bro" I murmured in greeting. I used to do it to annoy him, then i'd mess up his hair and he'd try to tackle me in revenge, never worked though. To my surprise a sob escaped the usually hardheaded, short tempered red head who rarely ever cried in public, rather like myself in that sense. Maybe he isn't such a stereotypical Gryffindor as I thought. 

He wrapped his arms around my neck and quickly hid his face in an attempt to keep his pride, not that he needed to, nobody would care. Yet he pulled back just as quickly as Aaron, hastily wiping his eyes and giving me a glare as if daring me to say anything. I think that glare was meant to be intimidating, I guess nothing can intimidate me anymore. I get scared, of course I do, even Voldemort had fears, but not intimidated. 

"Harry?" I finally met my parents gaze, with dread. I could see the disappointment instantly and it made my heart lurch. What if they hated me forever? I did this to protect them, not loose them.

Mum gently cupped my face, staring into my eyes, emerald matching emerald, the she pressed a kiss to my forehead before hugging me tightly, so tightly that it could rival Molly Weasley's. Before I could comprehend anything else, I was brought into an even tighter hug from my father, someone who I never saw eye to eye on, someone who hated the fact I was a Slytherin, someone who I only ever wanted to make proud. 

A tear slid down my face, heart aching, love almost suffocating, large hands gently rubbing my back as I soaked his shirt. "It's okay" Dad mumbled in my ear, for someone who gets extremely awkward around crying girls (apart from Mum) he is surprisingly good at comforting. 

I would have stayed like that for hours if I could, yet a deep voice interrupted my thoughts. 

"No hug for me then?" Charlie fake pouted, arms out, inviting me in, blue eyes full of concern and happiness. I couldn't help but chuckle, breaking free from my fathers grasp and stepping into my lovers. I slid my arms around his waist as he did mine and gently tilted my head slightly to meet the aggravatingly taller boy's lips. Melting into the kiss we stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the pleasure of each other, eyes closed. 

We broke apart of the sound of "EWW I did not need to see that!" from Ricky and a low laugh escaped charlies throat, our foreheads touching staring into each others eyes, I could feel his bulge against mine.

"What did I tell you the first time we met?" I whispered, staring into his ocean blue mesmerising eyes.

"Don't assume you know me, especially from my parentage." He whispered back, hand riding up to rest on the back of my neck, as he lowered his lips once more.

"Well now you do Dragon Man" I breathed before his lips were once again on mine, crushing away any sadness or guilt, allowing the cries and screams and memories to fade away for one moment as nothing else mattered. 

I guess Dumbledore got one thing right, Love is a powerful weapon.

But to me, I do not wield Love like a sword, instead it heals my wounds from the battlefield. 

So to the world out there; Don't assume you know me. Because I guarantee only one person truly knows me. Myself. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
